


TC quit smoking Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Lists, Smoking, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: 'Cause why not, eh?





	TC quit smoking Headcanon (my kind)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause why not, eh?

* As a promise to you Tim has said he would try to quit smoking

* "Try to quit" he emphasize

* He tells you he actually quit for 1 year, but the habit was too strong and he slipped up at a party, cause he didn't think just drinking beer was sufficient enough

* Once in a while he gets the idea of wanting to live more healthily, so he has had temporarily breaks before, but they will often only last for a couple of days

* You can already tell on the first day how irritated he is and he snaps easily, so you try and stay out his way

* He has apologized to you at least 30 times in the first two days

* You wanna show him you're on his side, so you buy him that quiting gum that you force feed him whenever he is being unusually irritable

* After day five Tim comes down the kitchen to find you standing by the counter. And the first thing he says is: "What's that smell? It smells divine" You laugh and tell him that's just your perfume that you wear all the time. "You do?" he says baffled "I cant believe I've never noticed it like this before"

* He needs to keep his hands occupied so he spends more time in his garden

* Tim picks up the habit of always wanting to snack on something, in a way of keeping his hands busy and having something in his mouth. At first it was chocolate and licorice bars, but after a while he blurts out: "I cant have this if I'm suppose to be a good boy and live healthy!"  
So you go out and buy him carrots to snack on. But that doesn't sit very well with him and he gets tired of them quickly

* The first week he shows no interest in sex whatsoever, he picks up on the fact that you want to, but he just is too restless and uncomfortable

* You suggest you and him go for a walk to drain some of his energy and get his mind off the cigarettes

* He has never cared about his body in that sense he is weight conscious, but he still resents the extra pounds he puts on. He wants to look good for you and sighs when he sees himself in the mirror

* You sit in his lap and try to get it through his head how sexy you think he is and he could never not look good. He laughes and hold you tight to him

* After 2 weeks he can drink coffee in the morning again and not crave a cigarette

* He likes the patch better than gum

* A month later he shows up with 30 roses to symbolise the last 30 days of you having to put up with him and the fact that he hasn't smoked. He is elated that he made it


End file.
